


Better together

by Anjik94



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons fluffy one-shot! Set somewhere around season 2. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better together

**Author's Note:**

> It basically starts when they arrive home from one of their missions and Fitz is angry, because everything didn't go the way everyone expected and he blames himself for it. So, Simmons approaches Fitz to comfort him...

As soon as the Bus landed in their base after their mission, Fitz quickly flew off it ashamed and angry at himself.

“Fitz!” Simmons yelled after him but it was no use. “Fitz! For god’s sake! Stop!” she demanded, but her friend was ignoring her, making his way towards lab.

“Leo, what on earth is going on?!” she asked when she finally caught him up in the lab. “You know what is going on,” he simply answered and starred at her with a look of a wounded animal.

“Why did I even go on that mission with all of you? I was of no use! I ruined it all!” Fitz continued to rant angrily. “That’s not right!” Simmons opposed. “Of course it is!” Fitz broke down and sank on the floor with his back leaning on one of the lab’s walls and his face in his hands.

“I am... um...,” Fitz for once again couldn’t find the right words. “What?” Simmons sat next to him on the floor and starred at him with a concerned look. “...useless...,” Fitz gasped and turned his head away from Simmons, so he didn’t have to face her, it was emotionally too much for him.

“No! Of course you’re not!” Simmons disagreed and put her hand comfortingly on Fitz’s shoulder, starring into his face trying to reach his eyes with hers. “You saved my life,” she then continued and Fitz finally turned his head and their eyes met. “For once again,” Simmons added with chuckle.

“Yeah,” Fitz chuckled as well. “You, should, um, be more, erm....,” Fitz lost words again. “Careful?” Simmons suggested. “Yeah,” Fitz nodded and the two laughed.

Hearing Jemma’s laugh made Leo’s whole body shiver pleasantly, he loved that cute giggle of hers, hell he adored everything about that girl. They stopped laughing at once and their eyes met for one more time, Leo smiled at Jemma and she smiled back, nostalgia in the air was so obvious that anyone who would walk into the room would know right away.

Simmons slowly put her head on Fitz’s arm, he tried hugging her carefully and was surprised she didn’t protest, on the contrary, she even took his hand into hers and played with his fingers, that made his guts tremble with excitement.

“Still, I don’t get why I am still a member of this team, I am of no help at all!” Fitz complained, while the two of them were still tangled into each other.

“Don’t you dare saying something like that! You’re as valuable team member as everyone else in the team! We need you!” Simmons opposed and paused for a while to take a deep breath. “I need you,” she finally admitted. “You do?” Fitz asked with surprise but also with relief. He starred at her tiny body pressed next to his and sighted nervously.

“Yes, I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around. I can’t imagine my life without you,” Jemma finally confessed. Fitz’s body started trembling under the pressure of emotions; he couldn’t hold it inside him anymore.

 _‘Just don’t do anything stupid!’_ Leo reminded himself subconsciously, not wanting to ruin the moment. _‘Stay cool,’_ he thought to himself.

“I love you!” Fitz suddenly said out loud. _‘Damn! No, no, no! What have you done you idiot?!’_ Fitz screamed inside his head.

He looked worriedly at Jemma who turned her head towards him right when he said those three words. Leo expected her to stand up and walk away from the lab, but instead she did something he would never dreamed off she would do.

Jemma straightened out while still sitting next to Leo. For a moment she starred into his eyes deeply, he returned the look. She got closer to him, now their bodies were pressing onto each other and their faces were centimetres away from each other.

Leo had no idea what was just going on, when suddenly Jemma closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his, he proceeded to do the same. Their bodies and their faces sank into each other for that moment. The kiss felt to so natural for both of them, that none of them wanted it to end.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless time of embracement, they broke it off. The grinned at each other happily while catching their breaths.

Words couldn’t explain what Fitz was feeling right in that moment. If he could he would jump right into the ceiling above them, that’s how thrilled and excited he was.

“I know,” Jemma finally broke the silence. “What?” Leo looked at her confused. “I feel the same towards you,” Jemma starred at Fitz. For as long as they’ve been friends, Leo never saw that kind of look on Simmons’s face, it was a look full of love.

Fitz giggled anxiously, this what was happening right now, was a whole new level of crazy even for the two of them, and boy have they seen a lot of crazy in their lives.

Jemma’s hands were shaking, she was a bit nervous from the whole situation; Leo soon noticed what was going on and perfectly understood. He took her hands into his and starred into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

“Don’t worry, it will be alright,” he tried calming her down. “We will be alright,” he smiled and she smiled back while nodding her head. He was right and she knew it, as long as the two of them were together, they were always going to be just fine.

They were sitting like that on the floor, facing each other, while Fitz was still holding Jemma’s hands.

Suddenly, Leo leaned into another kiss and Simmons let him, carefully returning his movements.

When they finished they left their foreheads pressed onto each other. Leo was starring at Jemma with a wide grin on his face full of satisfaction and with love and care in his eyes. She smiled back, her brown eyes piercing him happily.

The two of them stayed like that for god knows how long, until they fell asleep in each other arms, still lying on floor.

Finally, Skye found them like that and let a happy silent squeak while putting a blanket over them. “Oh, you two silly lovebirds, how could you not see sooner that you were made for each other?” she whispered caringly and left the laboratory, leaving FitzSimmons in their peaceful sleep.


End file.
